Huge Mistake
by LollipopR5
Summary: When the new girl comes to Seaford, will Kim get jealous when she enrolls in the dojo and starts flirting with Jack? Heartbreak in later chapters. Rated T for mild language. Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

**No one P.O.V.**

It was a regular day at the Seaford Mall. Everything went great. A girl passed by the Wasabi Dojo to go home. It was about 7 o'clock. She went to the area where there was the dumpster next to the food court. Nobody was there. Before she made it past the area around the dumpster, a buff guy came in front of her. She stumbled a bit kind of scared. The man snapped his fingers and two thugs came in back of the girl. She knew they were gonna do something to her and she sort of panicked.

Meanwhile, Jack was walking down the food court to the dojo when he saw the whole scene happening. He ran over to the dumpsters and started fighting the head guy. When Jack began, the girl started fighting the other two guys with her karate moves. When Jack was done with one guy, he helped the girl with the other two boys. Jack knocked out one of them, and meanwhile, Kim had seen what happened so she rushed over there to help, but the girl had already spin-kicked one of the boys in the face.

The girl and Jack panted and then turned to face each other. The girl said, "oh my God. Thank-" but a shocked expression came over her and Jack's face.

Both: "Jack/Ava?" they said confused.

Both: then they said in an excited voice "Jack/Ava!" And they both hugged

"Oh my God! I haven't seen you in _YEARS_! What are you doing here?" said Ava. "I moved here, remember? What are _you_ doing here?" replied Jack. "_I_ moved here!" And they both hugged again. Kim, who was there the entire time, said "Ahem". Jack noticed her and said "Kim! This is Ava. We knew each other since forever. She's practically my best friend." Kim shook hands and greeted Ava. Kim was feeling a little jealous of Ava though.

_At the dojo with everyone:_

"Hey remember when we ate the giant cookie at the carnival?" Jack asked Ava. Everyone was training while Jack was slacking off with Ava. "Yeah! It was so big! Were 11 back then!" replied Ava. "We devoured that cookie in minutes!" "No, you devoured all of it while I couldn't even finish a few bites!" said Ava. They started laughing.

"Jack, can you start practicing now?" said an annoyed Kim. "Yeah Jack. You need to leave Ava alone and come practice. Although I would love to hang out with her while you train" said Jerry as he walked towards Ava. Jack pushed him away. "Come on Jack" said Rudy. Jack got up and took of his shoes. He walked towards the dummy and then cross punched and crescent-kicked it. "Cool!" said Ava. "Do you wanna try?" asked Milton. "Sure" she said. Ava walked towards the dummy and breathed deeply. She then crossed-punched it and round-house kicked it down. "Holy crap! When did you learn that?" asked Jack. "Mom signed me up for karate and gymnastics when you moved" replied Ava. "Ava how would you like to be a student here?" asked Rudy. Jack waited excitedly for her answer. "Uh, sure!" she said. "Yes!" said Jack and he picked her up and spun her around. Ava giggled when he did that. This made Kim really jealous, but made it even bigger with Jack's next action. When he put her down, he kissed her cheek.

"Hey Rudy, can we leave? We want to go to the carnival" asked Jack. "Sure. Everyone can go home. I'm going to leave the dojo open in case that friggin rat comes in like last time" he replied. "K, bye!" said Ava. And they both walked out. Kim though walked inconspicuously behind them.

_At the carnival:_

**Ava P.O.V.**

"Hey Jack, can you buy me a corndog?" I asked. "Sure. Be right back" he said as he walked across the carnival to find the corndog. I was just sitting there looking at my surroundings when **(1)** I was pulled into a tent behind me. I turned around to face… Kim. "Why did you just pull me into a tent?" I asked. "I just wanted to say something. I need you to stop flirting with Jack." I admire that she told me this phrase without sounding like a bitch, but a girl who really cares about Jack. I'm gonna see what I can do with this. "Why? Do you like Jack?" I asked. She turned bright red. "N-No. I just don't want him to get hurt and I want him with the right girl" she said turning more red. "So you think I'm not the right girl for him?!" I asked. "N-No! I just meant that-" "Are you jealous!?" I asked with an unpleasant tone. "N-No!" she said a bit scared. My work here is done.

"Good. Because you shouldn't be jealous" I said. "Why?" she asked. I stood there ready to blow her mind away.

**BLOOPER! Imagine you're acting in this episode as Ava and when Kim pulls you, you trip over the bench and fall on your butt. And then you laugh it off with Olivia and Leo!**

**Thank you for reading this story! Please follow me and my stories. Second chapter will be up in maybe one or two days. Love ya!**

**-Alex :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**The idea of the events in this chapter goes out to my good reviewer crazychic502923! She helped me with her awesome ideas.**

**Ava P.O.V.**

Okay I'm not gonna blow her mind away. I'm gonna mess with her just a little. "I am his girlfriend" I said proudly. "Since yesterday." The next thing I did not predict. Kim swung a kick at my FACE. I dodged but she swung another kick. I blocked it this time and we started a black belt chick fight. We fought for a minute, dodging each other's throws, but it all stopped when Kim punched me in the chin. I fell to the ground covering my mouth. Kim stopped and then felt guilty. She must have been in shock because she didn't say anything. She just stood there with her fists up. "DUDE! WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled. I touched my lip and saw that it was bleeding. Holy crap. "Kim? Ava?" someone said behind me. I turned myself around still on the floor to see who it was. Jack. Oh no. "Kim, I can't believe you just did that to Ava! I thought you were better than this" he said. Oh man. Kim tried explaining. "Jack, I-" "No. Come on Ava" he said helping me up.

He took me by my wrist out of the tent. Kim followed desperately. Ok, time for the truth. "Jack! Stop" I said. "What?" he asked as he stopped. I turned to Kim and then back to Jack. "This is not Kim's fault. I said that you and I were dating to annoy her and we started fighting. If it's anyone's fault here, it's mine" I said. Jack looked at us with a blank expression for a few moments until he finally said "So you fought her and punched her in the face, and you told a lie to make her feel bad about herself? You guys are not the girls that I call my best friends." Then he gave me my corndog before walking away. It had mustard. **(1) **I hate mustard. Another thing to make this day worse. I looked at Kim and she had already released a few tears while my eyes were brimming with them. I walked away with tears now flowing down my cheeks. Kim walked in the other direction.

While I was walking, I passed by a little boy and wiped the mustard on my corndog away on his cheek with one wipe. The kid didn't care. He thought it was cool. The mustard's now off my corndog. At least one thing has improved today. But I still have to go back to the dojo tomorrow. After all, I am a new black belt student there. A student all right. A student with Jack.

**I know that I wrote that the character Ava hated mustard, but I LOVE mustard. It was quite hard and demeaning to put that Ava hated mustard.**

**For all my reviewers out there, thank you so much! I got 3 reviews, 1 favorite, and 1 follow in the first couple of hours after I posted the first chapter, so thank you! Recommend this to your FF friends and check out my other stories!**

**New with the Davenports: **

Dakota and her siblings, Brooke and Mason are the new lab rats. When they move in with the Davenports, will crushes develop? Will Dakota, Mason, and Brook find out the truth about their parents? Will they be able to control their bionics? What will happen when Dakota is taunted by a popular at school? **Rated T for some mild language. **

s/9245490/1/The-New-Rats

**Lab Rats at Anubis:**

**(Sequel to New Girl at Anubis)** What happens when the Lab Rats go to Anubis? Will they find out about Sibuna or will Sibuna find out about their bionics? Will Chase hurt anyone with his Commando App? Romance between HOA and Lab Rats. **Rated K+**.

s/9249252/1/Lab-Rats-At-Anubis

**New Girl at Anubis:**

**(Prequel to Lab Rats at Anubis) **Zane Espinoza is the new girl at Anubis and is Eddie's cousin. What happens while she's there? One shot on what happens before Lab Rats at Anubis.** Rated K+.**

s/9225115/1/New-Girl-at-Anubis

**Paste and search! Love ya!**

**-Alex :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for all you've done! I love you guys!**

**No one P.O.V.**

It was the day after the day before where Jack had abandoned Kim and Ava for what they did. Kim was heartbroken the most. She really liked Jack and her chance to be more than friends with him was ruined. She didn't even know _if_ they were friends anymore. Ava was less heartbroken. Sure, she was his best friend since they were in pre-school, but at least she didn't have feelings for him. That made her less heartbroken.

On the way to the dojo, Ava thought about how she acted like a bitch. How she lied and how she got that beating. It was all her fault. If she didn't have that 'mess around with others' personality, this wouldn't have happened. God, she felt like an idiot. Her mind was hurting from all the regret and sorrow, but the huge cut on her lip hurt more.

On the way to the dojo, Kim thought about how she had ruined her chances. Jack probably hated her now. She just had to have a temper when it came to Jack. She could've at least questioned Ava, not fight her and punch her in the mouth. She hated herself as much as Jack probably hated her.

When the dojo was open, Kim and Ava bumped into each other at the door. They looked at each other for a moment until Kim finally said "I'm so sorry Ava. I shouldn't have overreacted and well, tried to kick you in the face." "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have told you that Jack and I were dating. I just wanted to mess with you. I didn't know you would get that mad. I know how much you like Jack. You're probably _really_ heartbroken right now. And it's all my fault" said Ava.

They both hugged. While they were holding on, Kim started to cry a little. Ava saw this and she started to cry too. When they let go, their eyes were puffy. "Well at least we don't hate each other anymore" said Kim wiping away the tears and now smiling. They then entered the dojo. The only ones training were Jerry and Milton. Kim asked "Where's Rudy?" "He's in his office" replied Milton. "And Jack?" asked Ava. "I don't know. Hey, have you guys been crying?" said Jerry. "Don't talk about it" said Ava. When she said that ran out of his office with the rat he tried to trap mauling his face. He ran out of the dojo and out to the food court and so on. "Is that rabid?" asked Ava. "Probably" said Milton. Everyone just returned to what they were doing.

As Kim and Ava put down their bags, Jack comes in. He passes by the girls and opens his locker. He then walks over to the dummy. "Jack, can we talk to you?" asked Kim. Jack didn't listen. He just started punching the dummy. "Jack" said Kim trying to get him to stop. "Jack" she continued. Ava finally got tired of him and kicked his hand away from punching the dummy again. At this time, Jerry and Milton knew they meant business, so they left to Falafel Phil's. "What?" he asked in an annoyed tone. "We're sorry that we acted so immature. We were stupid and retarded with what we did and we hope you can forgive us" said Ava. Kim nodded in agreement.

"Okay I forgive you guys" Jack said now smiling. "Why did you do that anyways?" he asked. "I just wanted to mess with her cause I knew she would get mad" said Ava. "So you said that because you know she would get mad because-" Jack stopped as realization came over him. "I'll leave you two alone" said Ava, and she walked into the locker rooms.

"So you got mad… because you like me?" asked Jack. "Yeah" Kim said nervously. "So how long has this been going on?" Jack said as he sat down on a bench. He pats the spot next to him signaling for Kim to sit down. "Since we met, I guess" she said as she sat down. "Glad you said that. Because I've liked you since we met too. I just couldn't say it to you. For the past year I have been always making sure that if I can't have you, then the right boy should. I really like you" he said facing her. Kim was so speechless. No guy had ever told her anything sweet like that. They would mostly get scared because she could their ass. "I love you" he said. Kim was speechless all over again, but she could say it. "I love you too" she said.

Jack started leaning in and so did Kim. Their lips met and they moved in sync. Jack snaked his arms around her petite waist while Kim wrapped her arms around his neck. Then, Jack grabbed Kim by the waist and pulled her closer. Soon, they ran out of breath and pulled apart. They pressed their foreheads together and smiled, still in their position.

Ava popped out of the locker room and yelled "Yay!" Kick pulled apart and stumbled back. "Ava?" asked Kim. "How long have you been there?" asked Jack. "Long enough to hear every sweet thing you said to her! Awwww!" she said. "Although, it was kinda gross watching you two make out. Don't do it again" she continued. "What? You mean this?" said Jack before he grabbed Kim by her waist and kissed. She kissed back "Eeeewwww!" yelled Ava. Jack and Kim pulled apart. And smirked at Ava. Then the rat came in the front door. It had froth in its mouth and was twitching. Kick and Ava screamed and ran into the locker room in terror.

**THE END**

**So that is it for this story. I might continue it if I get enough reviews telling me to, but for now its complete. Read my other stories please! Love ya!**

**-Alex :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So, I got a lot of reviews telling me that I should keep writing so here I am with a new chapter! Enjoy and keep reviewing! **

**Jack P.O.V.**

Kim is my girlfriend, and I kissed her, _and_ I told her that I loved her. It's been two weeks since I told her. Everything has gone awesome this week, I thought as I walked into the dojo. Everyone was there training. "Hey Kim" I said as I walked over to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She kissed back. "Hey" she said back. "So what's going on?" I asked. "Uh we have tournament tomorrow, so we have to train really, really hard, and you need to write a speech for Uncle Travis's death anniversary also on Saturday. Oh, and we also have a science project due next week on Monday that's worth half our grade. I am your partner" said Ava. "Aw man! That's way too much stuff for this week!" I said. There goes the best week.

_Later that day:_

**No one P.O.V.**

Kick and Ava collapsed on the floor next to each other sweating like pigs. They were really tired. They had been training _really_ hard since they were black belts and were the most important in the tournament. **(Today in the story is Friday). **"Practice is over" said Rudy. "You guys can leave." He had scratches on his face from the rat. "YES!" Kick and Ava said. "Sleepy time!" said Jack. "Jack you can't sleep. We have to discuss what we're going to do for the project. It's worth half of our grade, you know" said Ava. Jack groaned. "Come on" said Ava as she grabbed his wrist, dragged him to the locker rooms, and pushed him into the boys' locker room. "Change" she said.

When Ava went back with Kim, she asked her "So, when are you guys going on your first date?" "Um, I don't know. For sure not this weekend because Jack is _piled _with things" Kim answered. Before they could say anything else, Jack came out of the locker rooms and said "Let's go". Jack and Ava got up and walked towards the door. "Bye Kim" they both said. "Bye" replied Kim.

Jack and Ava walked over to Jack's house and started to converse. After an hour of arguing, they decided to get a **(1)** hamster and make it run so it could power a robot toy to dance. "We could call it Santa Claus!" said Ava. "We can worry about stupid names for the hamster later" said Jack in a grumpy tone. "Whoa, that was rude!" said Ava as she got up to leave. "Wait Ava" said Jack as he pulled her back. "Whoa, chill dude. I was just going to the bathroom" she said. "I thought you were leaving. You're confusing." "I know. I have that effect on people" Ava said proudly. She left for the bathroom while Jack put his head in his hands. He was so, so stressed.

Ava came back 30 seconds later. She sat down on the couch next to Jack. "So why were you rude right now?" asked Ava. "God, I don't know. I'm really stressed. When I'm stressed, I do stupid things" "I know. Remember that time when we were 6? You had to write a one paragraph essay on why you love your mommy. You were really stressed! You started to cry in class. Then you ran outside ate a leaf." Jack chuckled. "And you pushed Vivienne Jen in the mud" said Ava. "Yeah, that was stupid" Jack said.

Ava faced Jack and made eye contact and said "Remember that time when we were racing in third grade?" Jack just sat there looking at her. "We were almost to the other end of the yard…" Jack then started leaning in. Ava tried to finish what she was saying. She stared at his lips while she talked and he leaned in. "When… you… you…" Jack came closer to her and their lips met. Jack kissed her and Ava kissed back. Ava snaked her arms around his neck while Jack pulled her closer by the waist. Before they could do anything else, Ava broke apart with a shocked face. Jack had a shocked face too. They both shot up from their seat.

"What the hell just happened?!" asked Ava who was having a panic attack right now. "I don't know!" said Jack. "Why did you that?!" asked Ava. "ME?!" "YEAH YOU! You were the one who kissed ME!" "Well YOU kissed back!" said Jack. "W-W-Wait! We're forgetting about the most important thing about this. Kim. What are we gonna tell her? You told her you loved her! You're a crazed rabid freak over her!" said Ava. "I know!" he said.

Jack stayed quiet for a few moments until he quietly said "Not just for her."

"What?" Ava asked wanting to know. "I used to be a crazed rabid freak over you too." Ava stood there and stared at Jack. "What? You were?" Jack nodded in response. "Oh. Then I think I should say it too. I used to be a crazed rabid freak over you too" she said. "And I think I still am" she said. Jack lifted his head in shock. Jack walked towards her and she walked towards him too. When they had only two steps apart from them, they both started leaning in. Ava stopped before their lips could touch and turned her face the other way. "We can't tell anyone what happened" said Ava. She took her stuff and said "Bye. Finish that speech" before walking out the door.

**I got this from the Victorious episode where Cat, Tori, and Jade visit Mona Patterson's house! They named the chubby hamster Santa Claus!**

**Here is the new chapter! So much tension went through my mind while I was writing this. PM me your ideas for what you want in the next chapter! I might use it because I'm having a bit of writer's block, so please help me! Oh, and to a guest reviewer, this is a Jack/OC story. Review!**

**-Alex :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Same Day when Java kissed:_

**No one P.O.V.**

Ava was running to the dojo really fast. She couldn't help it. Whenever she was frustrated, worried, sad, or mad, she would run at full speed outside. When she left Jack's house, she started running. She stopped when she got to the food court in front of the dojo. Nobody was in the food court, and nobody was in the dojo. Or anywhere at least. She sat on the short cement wall that surrounds the palm trees so the dirt doesn't get out.

She sat there and breathlessly panted, thinking about the stupid things she did. First Jack _hated_ her and _stopped_, and Kim is _gonna_ hate her and _not_ stop. She sat there until she caught her breath. Then, Jerry came and spotted her.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" he asked. "Thinking" said Ava. "About what?" asked Jerry as he sat down next to her "About how I was so stupid enough to–" She stopped before she could finish. She couldn't say anything. She promised. "Stupid enough to what?" "Nothing" she said as she got her bag and walked in the dojo.

She took her shoes and started punching and kicking the dummy. "Come on tell me" said Jerry. "I can't" "Come oooonnnn".

"Come on" "NO"

"Please? Please, please, please, please, please, please, please–" "Ugh!" Ava groaned. She walked outside in frustration and sat down on the cement wall again. She was so angry and you could see it in her eyes. Jerry saw it. He walked over to her but didn't sit down. After a few moments of anger, she started crying.

"Are you on your period?" asked Jerry as he sat down next to her. Ava slapped his arm. "NO!" Jerry smiled. "I'm just really worried about something and I don't have anyone to talk to about it that I can trust" said Ava. "You can tell me. I won't tell anyone. Wasabi Code" says Jerry as he lays his fist sideways on the front of his hand and bows.

"Fine. But you can't tell ANYONE" Ava says seriously. Jerry nods. "I kissed… Jack" said Ava. Jerry just sat there gaping. "You what?!" asked Jerry shockingly. "You heard! Just don't say anything! Nobody can know" "Why did you kiss him?" asks Jerry. "We were just talking and it happened". They sit in silence. "I feel awful. I don't even think I can look at either Jack or Kim. I'm such a disappointment" says Ava.

They sit in silence again. "I'll keep your secret. I won't tell anyone" says Jerry. They both smile. "Thanks Jerry!" squeals Ava. She lunges toward Jerry and hugs him. Jerry hugs back with a smile and they both sway a little in the hug. When they pull apart, Jerry says "Oh, and by the way, you're not a disappointment. You're awesome". "Thanks Jerry" says Ava. She kisses Jerry on the cheek. Jerry smiles and blushes.

_Next Day (Saturday):_

Jack and Ava could not stop thinking about what happened the day before on Friday. They kissed behind Kim's back. Jack felt like a terrible boyfriend especially since he told her that he loved her. Truth is, he also liked Ava a lot when they were kids. He didn't know it but he might still like her.

Ava felt terrible too. Kim and her had bonded since she helped Jack realize he liked Kim and that Kim likes him back. She was a terrible friend. She liked him a lot, but she helped him get with Kim, and because she liked him back, her chances with him were over since they were just friends. They both couldn't stop thinking about it. Especially Jack.

They were all at the Red Dragons' Dojo for the tournament. Ava and Jack kept glancing at each other. Jerry would normally glance over at Ava and give her a sympathetic look. As the hours of the tournament passed, Jack and Ava would normally get distracted, causing them to get kicked in the face. The tournament went by fast, giving the Wasabi Warriors victory by a landslide **(Don't really know what that means, but it sounds wise!)**.

The weekend went by fast landing them on Monday. The project was done. Early in the morning at school, while Ava was walking down the hallway, Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her into the Janitor's closet.

"What do you want Jack?" Ava asks after Jack closes the door. "We need to tell Kim" says Jack. "What? I thought the point of this was to _not _tell Kim" says a confused Ava. "I know. But Kim is my girlfriend. I can't keep secrets from her" "Fine. And besides, we have proof that it happened under stress" says Ava in reply. "We'll tell her tonight" says Jack. "Why not now?" "Because I want the right time" says Jack.

_In Science class (Java is presenting their project):_

Ava was doing all the talking. Jack was too tied around the subject of telling Kim what happened. When Ava turned the attention over to Jack to talk about their project, Jack ran out of the room. Ava looked at the class nervously and then turned their experimental hamster running the wheel and said "Keep running Santa Claus!" And she ran out of the room chasing after Jack.

Jack ran through the halls, looking for Kim. He had to tell her now. He couldn't keep it a secret anymore. He stopped under the stairs when Ava called for him to stop.

"Jack, if you're going to tell Kim about our secret, you should just walk back into class" says Ava. "I can't wait until tonight. I have to tell her" "If you feel that you have to tell someone because it's driving you crazy, I have something that might make you feel better. I already told Jerry on Friday that we kissed" says Ava. "What?" says the voice of someone on top the steps.

**Hey everyone! It's been a long time since I actually wrote for any of my stories! I finally got the inspiration to write after I read Catching Fire by Suzanne Collins and saw Easy A. Props to Suzanne Collins and Emma Stone! Review!**

**-Alex :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**I am so sorry if you thought this was a new chapter! It's not and I'm sorry! I just want you to know that my story, New with the Davenports needs help. It only has 3 reviews and little faves and follows. I want you to please read it. Not all of it. If you want to, you can read only the 1****st**** chappy to know the new lab rats and their powers. Then you can read chapters 8, 9, 10, and new later updates. There is a twist in 9 and other later chapters. Please review your negative or positive thoughts on New with the Davenports! I accept all reviews, good and bad. There will also be a poll on how someone should tell someone something.**

**-Alex :)**


	7. Chapter 7

…_I already told Jerry on Friday that we kissed" says Ava. "What?" says a voice on top of the steps._

…

Jack and Ava turned their heads upward to see Kim. "Kim!" says Jack. "What did she just say?" she asks. Jack and Ava stay quiet. "I can't believe you!" she says. "You told me you loved me!" Kim continues. "I do!" says Jack. "We kissed by accident! I swear!" says Ava. Kim didn't care. She ran off in tears.

Jack and Ava looked at each other. "I'm sorry" says Ava. Jack looks at her sympathetically. He reaches to hug her, but Ava steps away with tears brimming her eyes. "I'm sorry" she says before she runs off. "Ava!" Jack yells after her.

It was no use.

_After School:_

Everyone was out of school but Ava. She was clearing out her locker furiously and quickly so no one would see her packing. Tears were streaming down her face.

Jerry walked into the hallway and saw her. "Ava? What are you doing?" he asks. "Packing" she says, as she tries to hurry up. "Why?" "I'm leaving. Transferring to a new school" says Ava. "Why are you leaving?" he says as he grabs her hand, causing her to stop packing. "Why? Because I totally messed things up. I could've avoided this problem by not coming here. I just ruined everyone's lives!" she says. Ava slides down the locker and starts crying.

"No you didn't" says Jerry. "Yes I did. Kim hates me _and_ Jack, and I ruined Jack's relationship _and_ friendship with Kim". Jerry slides down with Ava and holds her hand. She leans her head on his shoulder and says "What do I do?" "You fix it the right way" he answers. "And how do I do that?" "That's for you to find out" he says.

"When did you get so wise?" "It just came to me. I'm that awesome" answers Jerry. Ava chuckles and they stay like that.

**Sorry this chapter sucks! It is so horrible! I had a huge writers block because I'm mainly focusing on my other story, New with the Davenports. In case you haven't read it, Chase's girlfriend Dakota, gets pregnant with his baby, so I am trying to focus on that. I'm still thinking what the baby should be and its name. Review!**

**-Alex :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ava P.O.V.**

I was serious. Nothing could change my mind. I'm leaving Seaford High School.

I don't know if it's because I caused confusion or I ruined people's lives. I'm still leaving.

I would say why, but you guys already know. And by you, I mean my mind. Disaster. That's it.

Since I came, I've been like a bag of popcorn; waiting to explode in someone's face. I brewed up drama, hate, and disappointment. Everything has gone wrong. Into the path that leads to shit.

Why couldn't I have been like other girls, huh? Other girls would not like their guy friend even if he was cute and sweet. I'm not the other girls at all. Can't I have one similar trait with them though?

Here I am. Standing in front of the dojo. I'm also going to quit there.

I walk in with my school belongings and put them on the bench. Rudy comes running to me.

"Oh good. Ava, you're here. I need you to train now" he says. "I can't. I'm quitting the Wasabi Warriors" I relent. Everyone looks at me. Even Kim. "What?" asks Rudy. "You heard me. I am also transferring to a new school. I just can't be here with all the problems I've caused. I came here to say goodbye" I say.

Jerry speedwalks over to me after a few moments and embraces me with a huge bear hug. I laugh a little. "Bye Jerry" I say, and I kiss him on the cheek. I turn to Milton and give him a hug. I also hug Rudy.

I turn to Jack and say "Jack, I'm sorry if I ruined your relationship with Kim. I really am. I never should have gotten involved." He hugs me and says "Gonna miss you Ava." I pull away and walk over to Kim.

"Kim, I'm sorry that I hurt you and that I wrecked your relationship with the guy you were madly in love with. I hope you can forgive me. And if you can't, I totally understand. I wouldn't forgive myself either" I finish.

I pull out my hand for a shake thinking hugging would be too awkward. But Kim smiles and pulls me in for a hug.

We let go and I say "Bye Kimmy" "Don't call me Kimmy" "I won't" I say afraid of what she could do.

Before I can walk out, I look at everyone and give them a smile. I'm gonna miss these crazy rabid freaks I call good friends. Even if I am crazy for one of them.

**Sorry if it took so long to update. I have been shopping for clothes to my cousin's Quince. Hope you liked this chapter! This will be the last time you will see of Ava. The end is near…**

**-Alex :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kim P.O.V.**

I only forgave Ava because she was leaving and because it wasn't her fault. It was actually, but I'm still mad. I just have to deal with Jack.

A few minutes after Ava left, I looked at Jack across the room and walked out before he could walk over to me. Jack followed me out, and I knew because he kept calling my name.

After I make it all the way across the mall, I turn around. "What do you want Jack?" I yell. "I want you to talk to me" he says. "I'm talking to you now" I say rudely.

"You know what I mean!" he says trying to get me to stop. "Uh, I really don't!" I say rudely again.

He runs swiftly to me. I try to get away, but he gets me by my wrist and starts spinning me. When I get the feeling to pull away from the spin and punch Jack in the face, I relax and let the moment pass while I giggle.

After he's done, he picks me up bridal style and spins again. I giggle while I call his name. When he stops, I look into his eyes and smile. "Um, can you put me down?" I say. Before I let him answer, I jump out of his arms and fix my shirt.

"Look, Kim. I'm sorry. It was a mistake to kiss Ava. Sure, I used to have a crush on her, but that was the past. I _love_ you _now_" says Jack. He gets closer to me. "I don't know Jack. What you did really hurt me" I say. "And I'm sorry for that. It all happened under stress because of everything I had to do" he finishes. "I don't know…"

Before I can finish, he slowly moves towards me and envelopes my lips with his.

I take in his lip's softness and run my fingers through his hair. He snakes his arms around my waist and I snake my arms around his neck. When we pull away, he says "I love you." "I love you" I say back.

_Somewhere not too far away:_

"They're back together" says a voice. "Good" says another voice.

**So this is the end of this story unless people want me to continue because of the ending. But for now, this story is COMPLETE. Review please!**

**-Alex :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kim P.O.V.**

Jack and I walked back into the dojo with our hands intertwined. It is so good to be Jack's girlfriend again. But if he hurts me again, I swear I will just never want anything to do with him ever again.

As we walk in, we see Milton come out of the locker room and start to play fight with Jerry. You know, the fight where you flap your hands like little dinosaurs trying to slap someone.

Before Jack can interrupt them and tell them they're acting stupid; something I would say to Jerry and Milton, Ava comes out of Rudy's office. I thought she left?

She raises her arms and yells "I am back and SINGLE!"

For some reason, the little audience in my head is cheering like in one of those Disney Channels shows.

"Oh my God, you're back!" I yell when I rush to her and hug her. Jack hugs her and so does Milton. Not Jerry though. That's weird.

Before we can say anything, Ava says "Are you guys back together?" She looks at us worriedly like she will be startled if we say no. "Yeah" says Jack slowly in a weird way.

"Yes!" she yells and she high-fives Jerry. "It worked!" says Jerry as he hugs her.

"What are you guys talking about?" asks Milton.

"It was all a trick" says Jerry.

"Jerry and I knew that if I left, you two would have a chance to get back together. So I fake-left and you two really did get back together, so it worked!" says Ava.

"So this was all a trick?" asks Jack.

"Yup!" says Ava. "Oh, by the way, congrats!"

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! So Ava is back. Her and Jerry were the ones at the end of Chapter 9. **

**I didn't update because I've been spending so much time catching up with my new IPod. My parents bought me a new since my bitchy cousin drowned my old one in orange Gatorade. I will never look at Orange Gatorade the same again! All my photos of old friends were washed away with artificial ingredients. But I love this new one! Review!**

**-Alex :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! This is the new chapter here! So, one of my awesome reviewers Synnen, thought this was a Jack/OC story. It is a Jack/OC story, and I COMPLETELY forgot about that! So if you guys can maybe PM or review your ideas to turn this back into an OC story, I might just use it. I understand if you don't want a Jack/OC story or if you do. If you tell me it should be an OC story or not, I will decide.**

**Ava P.O.V.**

I prefer Jerry as a best friend more than Jack now. Jack will always be my best friend, but Jerry has more in common with me. We both like to prank others like we did to Jack and Kim, we like to dance, and we both are Mexicans and speak Spanish, and so on.

I was walking through the hallway when I saw Jerry trying to close his locker with great force. I walk over to him and say "Hey Jerry. What are you doing?" "Trying to fit all of this candy into my locker" he says furiously banging it now.

"Jerry calm down, you're going to get in trouble" I say. "So?" he asks. He starts banging it again.

I sigh and say "Here, let me try." He moves away and I slam the locker so hard, I swear it vibrated. "Nice!" he says and gives me a high five.

"Hey!" yells a voice from behind. We both turn and see a man. Who's he? "Who are you?" asks Jerry. "I'm the new school supervisor, Mr. Lipshitz" the man says.

I snicker and say "You gotta be shitting me man." I look at Lipshitz's face and see he's serious. "Oh my God! Your name is really Lipshitz? That must have been a terrible name to go through with in junior high" I say grinning. Jerry and I burst out in laughter.

"DETENTION FOR ONE WEEK!" he yells in our faces. We stop with scared expressions. He looks at us one last time and then walks away.

When he's out of sight, Jerry and I burst out laughing again.

We start walking through the hallway together when he suddenly stops "What's wrong?" I ask. He points over to a brunette standing a few yards away. She was really pretty.

"That's Grace" he says. After a moment of his expression, it's obvious he likes her. "Go get her" I say. He looks at me with a reassuring face. "Enséñale que si eres para ella" I say pushing him towards her. "Okay. I can do this!" he says before he walks up to her. I can see him from here and hear him.

When he walks back over to me after talking to Grace, I face-palm myself. "What?" he asks. "Did you not hear yourself? You were stuttering like an idiot" I exclaim. "I was?"

"Yeah! What's wrong? You're never like this with girls. Are you in love?" I say. I nudge him playfully and smile.

"No! Grace is just so HOT" he says. I roll my eyes and say "Whatever." We walk away, and when we do, I can't help but glance back at Grace and get a feeling of annoyance. Weird, right?

**Jack P.O.V.**

Kim was here at my house when she asked "Hey when are we going to go on our first date?"

She was right. "Why don't we have our first date now?" I say. "Great! I'm too lazy right now. Is it okay if our first date is here at home?" she asks. "Sure Kimmy. I don't mind" I say, knowing she'll get annoyed. "Don't call me Kimmy!" she says as she hits my arm.

"Ow, that hurt Kimmy!" I say purposely.

"Jack!" she threatens.

"Yes Kimmy?"

"That's it!"

I start running away from her in the kitchen. We somehow make it upstairs and I fall on her bed. She tackles me, but I flip her over on the bed, so now I'm on top. "Get off of me! You're heavy!" she says.

"Nope" I say and I lean down and kiss her. After I pull away, I get off of her and say "Do you wanna watch a movie?" "Sure. Which one?" she asks.

I reach behind me and take out a movie. "How about 'Despicable Me'?" I say.

She laughs, "Where did you get that from?"

"My butt"

"Wait," she stops, "Literally?"

I laugh. "No, idiot. I just tucked it into the back of my pants."

Half way into the movie, she falls asleep and puts her head on my shoulder. I turn off the movie and cover her with a blanket on her bed. I lie down with her and kiss her cheek, and we fall asleep.

_Detention:_

**Ava P.O.V.**

All this week, Jerry has been staring at Grace. I've also been getting this weird feeling in my stomach. I know its not jealousy. I don't like Jerry. I just don't like how he's been paying more attention to Grace than me.

"Hey do you think Grace likes me back?" he asks. We're in detention, and surprisingly, but weirdly and unusually, it's only us. Weird. It's Friday, and our last day of detention.

"Can you shut up already with that Grace talk!" I complain.

"Whoa. Are you okay Ava?" he asks. "I'm fine" I say stiffly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" I say, not wanting to hear anymore. "Have you ever had you first kiss?" I ask trying to change the subject.

Jerry doesn't say anything.

"No" he says. My eyes almost fall out of my head. "What?! The great Jerry has never kissed a girl?!" I practically yell.

"Yeah. Deal with it" he says. "That's why I'm scared. I like Grace but she probably doesn't like me back because I've never had my first kiss" he continues.

I just lose it then and there. I yell in anger, "God, can you shut up about her already?! I asked you about your first kiss so you would stop talking about her! She won't give a shit about your first kiss! Besides, even if you kiss her, you just have to do _THIS_!" I grab him by the collar and smash my lips onto his. He closes his eyes and then opens them when I pull away 1 second later.

He looks at me with wide eyes and so do I. I can't believe I just kissed him. In fact, stole his first kiss. It wasn't supposed to be with me, but with Grace.

At that moment, Lipshitz comes in the room and says we can go home.

I grab my bag and run out of there as fast as I can. Jerry tries to stop me by calling my name, but I ignore him and keep running. I glance back and see him run his hands through his hair and run off. I just ruined his first kiss! It wasn't supposed to be me!

But why did I do it anyways? Is it because I'm jealous? No. don't even say it. I do not like Jerry. He is sweet and nice, and we have so much in commom, but I like him as a friend. I'm pretty sure that's what my mind is telling me.

_What about me, your heart?_ Oh shut up heart. Actually don't. Do I really like Jerry? _Yes_.

Line - here -

I pull Kim to my locker on Monday. "What?" asks Kim. "I need to tell you something" I reply. I look around and then say "I like Jerry". She gags and then says "Ew. Wait now that I think of it, you guys look good together."

I roll my eyes. "That's not the point" I say. "Then what is?" she asks. "I kissed him" I say in a whisper. She gasps and then starts bugging me with all these questions.

I gasp when I see Jerry walking down the stairs. I turn around and flip my hoodie over my head. It has Jack's face on the back of my hoodie hat. **(A/N Like Fletcher with his sweater when he was hiding form Prinicipal Skidmore in A.N.T. Farm)**.

I hear him walk over to us and say "Oh hey Jack. Hey Kim" And I hear him walk away. I take off my hoodie and look at Kim, and we both give each other the 'What the fuck?' face.

**Here is an extra long chapter for you guys! What do you think of Jerry and Ava's kiss? DID I SHOCK YOU? Or did I do nothing to amuse you? Do you think Jerry should get with Grace or Ava? Team Grace or Team Ava? Should Jerry return the feelings? Why am I asking so many questions? When will I shut up? Does anyone know? Probably no one. Wait, I shut up already.**

**So, I want you guys to maybe wish my little brother a happy birthday! His birthday was on the 9****th****. And I want you to please mentally congratulate my best friend's sister, who gave birth to a little girl before my brother's birthday on the 8****th**** of July. Weird, right? Review!**

**-Alex :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ava P.O.V.**

Everything has been going great this week, except for the fact that I've been successfully avoiding Jerry for 2 days. Not including the weekend. That's a new record.

When I pull my books out of my locker, Grace walks up to me. "Hi!" she says excitedly. "Hi" I say.

"You know Jerry right?" she asks. A pang of jealousy jabs my stomah when I hear her say his name. Talking with her stupid accent. It's actually not that stupid actually. It's AWESOME, I think guiltily.

"Yeah, I know him" I say. "Good. Do you know if he likes me?" I feel my heart break into a million little pieces. She likes Jerry back.

"Um, I really don't now… Why? Do you like him?" I ask, wanting her to say no. "I guess" she says meekly. "It's okay, I wont tell anyone" I say, and she nods and walks away.

I stand there with tears glossing my eyes.

I see Milton walk past me. He walks back to me and looks into my eyes. "Hey, are you okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine" I say.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am" I reply, and walk away while I blink away the tears and take deep breaths, leaving a dumbfounded Milton behind.

It's time to stop avoiding Jerry and tell him everything. And apologize of course. But I have to do it now. NOW. Well… I guess I could wait until tomorrow…

_Later at Kim's House:_

"Whoa,what do you mean she came up to you and asked if Jerry liked her?" asked the petite blond sitting across from me on the other side of the couch. I was over at Kim's house, and we were talking about Grace. I was eating my favorite ice cream, Mint Chip. Right from the tub.

"She just came up to me and asked me. I mean, how cheesy is that?" I say. "But really I'm fine" I finish.

"Are you sure? You're eating ice cream just like girls do when they break up with their boyfriends."

Am I? No.

"No" I say giving up to the pressure, and dropping the spoon into the tub of ice cream and placing it on the table.

"You know what always makes me feel better when I'm having boy trouble?" Kim tells me. I shake my head, and a mischevious grin comes across her face.

"Pop Rocks"

"What?"

"And pretty much every junk food"

She grabs my arm and pulls me into the kitchen. She takes out a container and brings out the shiny black bag with the words 'Pop Rocks' in bold pink letters. She pulls my hand out and drops the delicious treat on my hand.

I eat and say "This doesn't really make me feel better."

"Fine. Want to play a game then?" she asks. I nod my head and she says "It's called Duct Tape."

She proceeds to a drawer and takes out a roll of duct tape. She rips a piece out and tapes one end to the side of my mouth. She then reaches into a bag in a cupboard I can't really see.

"Ready?" she asks. Now I'm really scared.

Before she can do anything, the doorbell rings, followed by a knock, followed by a voice. "Kim, can I come in? it's Jerry" says the voice.

Our eyes widen. "Hide!" says Kim.

"Where?"

"Under the table!"

"Can I take the duck tape off?"

"No! at least finish the game" she exclaims. Another knock and another annoyed sentence from Jerry. "Kim!"

Kim frantically scrambles around and then sticks whatever she had in her hand into my mouth and securely, yet tightly, wraps the duct tape around my mouth.

She drapes the tablecloth over the table and it covers me. When she opens the door, a scorching feeling comes over in my mouth. It is so painful.

What did she put in my mouth?! I've gotten this feeling once from… Warheads? Warheads?! WARHEADS?! She put Warheads in my mouth?! How may did she put in here?! Ten?!

I can hear Kim and Jerry talking. "I need advice. Did you about what happened between me and Ava?" Jerry says. "She's my best friend, she tells me everything. Of course" I hear Kim reply. "Well, what do I do?"

"You can't do anything. Your first kiss is gone"

"I know, but at least I had it with my best friend. I really like her though"

I can hear Kim gasp, whereas I can't do anything because my mouth is scorching in fire! I can't do anything right now, since I am too busy writhing around under the table from the feeling than trying to take off the duct tape.

I suddenly sit up and accidentally bang my head under the table. Shit! That hurt! I groan.

At that second, I pull off the duct tape from my mouth and spit out the Warheads. I count 11. Really Kim?

While I'm catching my breath, I hear a voice. "Ava?" says a guy's voice, and I immediately know it's Jerry. I see his shoes walk over to my hiding place, and lift up the tablecloth.

"Ava, what are you doing down there?!" he exclaims. I crawl out and get up, at the same time trying to explain everything.

"I'm sorry Jerry! Hey, at least I like you back" I say after hundreds of attempts to talk without being interrupted by him.

"Well not anymore" he says one last time, before he furiously grabs his sweater and stomps out of the room.

After seeing him walk away from the house, Kim says "I'm sorry."

"It's okay" I say, and I turn aound to look at her again. She gives me a sympathetic look.

"Can you hand me another tub of ice cream?"

**I reached 50 reviews by the way! That's a new record for my stories. **

**I won't be posting a new chapter until I get at least 10 reviews, so take your time.**

**By the way, all of you guys are amazing! Thank you for all the reviews and favorites and likes! This was a great way for me to get introduced to this fanfiction family! Your reviews put a smile on my face and I gotta say, some of them crack me up! I love you guys! **

**-Alex :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ava P.O.V.**

"Ava, slow down! You're going to suffocate!" said Kim, trying to stop me from swallowing the entire bag of Pop Rocks. The Jerry incident just happened 30 minutes ago.

"Fine by me" I say and I start eating the candy again. Kim takes it away from me and says "Look, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's my fault, not yours. If I didn't even start liking Jerry, I would have never had kissed him and caused all this" I say. I sit down on the couch and sulk. Why did this have to happen?

_Next Day:_

I walked in school today keeping my eyes peeled for Jerry. Surely what happened at Kim's house was just him blowing off some steam and he really wasn't mad.

I finally spot him in the hall looking at a poster. I barely move two steps before he turns around fully towards me and I see that he has arm slung over Grace's shoulder. They're together?

They both walk towards my direction. I see Jerry give me short glare when they walks past me. I just stand there looking deep into the hallway. I turn around around and get the last glance of Grace and Jerry walking down the hallway and disappearing into a classroom.

_Lunch:_

Finally I can relax. I am just going to eat my food with my friends and have fun.

I start to walk to the table with the warriors when I see Jerry sit down. Well I'm just going to have to sit there and deal with him. But before I start to walk towards it again, Grace sits down in my seat with her lunch. _MY_ seat. Is she replacing me?

Seeing that there is no option, I sit down with the detention group. They are the ones that always get in detention, but weirdly weren't there the day I kissed Jerry.

"Who are you?" asked a boy, who I knew was the most badass boy in school; Frankie **( A/N From Shake it Up)**. "I'm Ava" I say trying to act cool. Ultimately, I knowingly failed because of how I said it and because all the girls and guy at the table were looking at me weirdly.

"Are you trying to act like a badass?" asks the girl across me.

She has dark red hair and is really pretty with a slim figure and soft curls. I know her name is Maya, but that's it. She's wearing a pink flowy top and blue jeans. She is wearing 5 inch heels and has dark eyelashes and eyeshadow.

She looks like a slut, but I know that she's a popular badass. I know she looks girly, but that just distracts you from the fact that she is a bitch that gets in trouble a lot.

"No" I say nervously. "Yes you are. It's obvious it's because of a boy too. Who is he?" she states. I sigh and point over to Jerry. "Ooh, Martinez. I'm guessing he might be getting you jealous on purpose with that Grace girl" Maya claims. What, does she seem to know everyone? I sigh again and nod, indicating that it is SO true.

"Look, if you want to be a badass, you have to look, act, talk, and be a badass. Doing all of those things will definitely get him jealous back" she says with a mischevious grin.

"So what do you have in mind?" I ask. "Come over to my house after school, and then we'll talk."

_At Maya's House:_

"We are going to give you a makeover, bitch" the readhead says excitedly. She sits me on a chair and a woman who looks like she's in her twenties comes in the room with a bag.

"Who is she?" I ask. "She's my sister Vivian. She's a stylist" says Maya as Vivian walks over to me and drapes me with towel and starts to cut my hair.

After 30 minutes, Vivian is done. I pick up a mirror and see that she got rid of all my split ends and gave me layers. I look really pretty.

When she gets hair dye and a brush, I stop her. "Please don't dye my hair" I say. "Bitch, come on. Its gonna look awesome" says Maya. I hesitate, but Vivian starts to give me highlights.

While she's doing that Maya comes in and says "Bitch, I've got news."

"You know, you have been calling me bitch a lot" I laugh. "Fine. **(1)** Shitface, I've got news." I roll my eyes playfully.

"Frankie has agreed to be you fake boyfriend"

**1 - Who remembers that from Easy A? I do! So funny.**

**So what did ya think? Sorry if it was short! My dad took away my iPod for 4 days and my laptop for 5 days, so that sucked balls. **

**I won't post again until I get at least 8 reviews, so take your time. Review!**

**-Alex :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! I am so sorry I haven't updated! I feel like such a bitch. Really. I broke my promise, ugggh I hate myself. I haven't updated because my computer broke and since its my school's, the technician for my school laptop almost never comes which sucks because the was going to be my last year with one. There are some kids who have been waiting since the beginnings of seventh grade for the technician. But they use their iPads and home laptops. I can't. Not everyone is rich people! From now on i'll try to update on my iPod like now so please don't mind the error. Sorry!

-Alex


	15. Chapter 15

"No way!" I yelled. But not in an excited way but in an angry way. "Come on!" retorted Maya. "No way! Thanks for the help Maya, Vivian, but I can't do this. I'm not that kind of girl"

i take my bag and walk out of That house. I guess I'll just have to settle this with Jerry the old fashioned way.

i walk a few blocks and get to Jerry's house. What do I say? Before I can knock, I pause. What if Jerry is still mad at me? Forget about that! I just want to see his face again without it consisting of a frown towards me!

i knock and after a few moments, it opens. "Hi" I say. "Hey. What are you doing here?" Asks Jerry. After a good long stare, I apologize. I see him get wide eyed at what i say.

after a few seconds he finally says that he forgives me. I smile and hug him and after that battle, I'm glad this happened. I let go and say "Now you apologize."

"Me?"

I nod and say "Don't you know what you did hurt me? I felt replaced because Grace was in my seat and Grace was practically your best friend now and I hated the jelousy"

he nodded and apologized. "That won't ever happen again" he says.

"Why?" I ask with a smirk.

"because I broke up with her"

sorry this chapter is too short! Like I said I'm doing this on my iPod and its taking a long time. Till next time! Check out my new story that ill post in a few hours!

-Alex :)


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys. So you know how I said I would write and post once in a while on my iPod? well I am sorry. I have to desert that. You guys know that my laptop doesn't work thanks to my lil bro, and my big bro doesn't let use his MacBook Pro, and I can't write it on my family laptop because I don't want them to see what I write.

Heres the tricky part so stay with me. For high school next year, (I started 8th grade 3 days ago!) I need an iPad My parents will only give me one expensive thing for graduation and since I need it for next year, they will get me an iPad but I want a MacBook. I have to choose between something I need and something I want.

But don't worry! I am saving up for an iPad mini So I can get a MacBook from my parents. Everyone is happy!

Theres also a chance that if my big bro doesn't do good in his sophomore year, the MacBook will go to me. I am not exactly counting on him failing because that will just be so bitchy.

There is also a chance that the high school that ill go will contribute the iPad so I won't have to buy one and I could get a MacBook for Grad Day! This is what I am hoping for ! So then the money I would have saved, I could use it to pay for my Quince dress so my dad won't have to pay for that. He is spending so much money and I want to help.

The one important fact about all of this is that I will get a MacBook for graduation... Which is in 2014. I am sorry to announce that until graduation, I will postpone ALL my stories. I will not write an I am so sorry. But I promise, the second I get a laptop, I will post one chapter for each of my stories.

but I will still be here! I will still read and review your stories! I just can't write on my iPod since I only get on the weekend and I have homework then.

Till then, I love you guys. You've been there for me and I love you. Bye :)

Sincerely,

Alejandra

aka LollipopR5


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everybody! I AM BACK! Turns out that they took our laptops at the beginning of the year to do a checkup and they gave me a new one! Not a new one though. It was the same model, just reset and not mine. So anyway, I know I said I would keep writing, but it seems that my school life and social life has caught up to me, and I just can't juggle 4 stories at once. I will be updating but not that much. Maybe every one or two weeks. Here is the story!**

**By the way, there is a little steamy scene later… not too rated M or graphic.**

**Ava P.O.V.**

"You broke up with her?" I asked. I couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, I did. She was getting too clingy, plus I kind of hated seeing you sad and irritated" Jerry said.

I was touched, yet using this to my advantage. I smirk came over my face as I thought of this. "So you love me, huh?" I asked jokingly trying to be annoying. I nudged him gently in the rib. "Whatever you say Ava."

I nudged him again and said "Come on. Admit it! You _looove _me!" I kept nudging him until he smiled and tried to get me to stop. I kept bothering him though until he grabbed both my wrists and looked me straight in the eye. "Ava!" he said now annoyed. "Yes?" I asked innocently smirking.

Jerry sighed and said, still holding me, "You're impossible." "I know. Late much?" I said still smirking. I dropped my expression as soon as I realized he was still holding my wrists up and looking me in the eye. Before I could writhe myself out of his grasp or even _lean in_, he kissed me. God, I felt that spark I always feel when I'm around him. He pulled back and laid his forehead on mine. "That one was real" he said.

**Kim P.O.V.**

Maybe it was just me, or maybe I woke up lying over a pillow. I swear I thought it was Jack. It was midnight. As soon as I tried to comprehend what happened, Jack opened the door to my bathroom and came out. He came over to my bed and laid on it. I kissed him lightly, now replacing the pillow with his chest. "Can't sleep?" he asks. "Well I just woke up, but now that you mention it, I don't think I can go to sleep again." "Me either. So what do you want to do?"

I look around to find nothing intriguing. I shrug and he does too. "I just want to stay here with you" I say. He kisses me lightly, and then kisses me again, but this time a little longer. We start to kiss deeper and deeper, not aware of the world. I climb on top of him, still kissing. He traces his tongue over my bottom lip. I don't let him. He bites my lip and I gasp then giggle.

He starts to run his hands over my body and I finally let him enter. I moan after seconds of this. He separates from my lips and starts to kiss my neck. I moan and he does too. We eventually had all our clothes off and it had gotten me excited. It was just me and him making love on my bed for our first time, and for a second there I am glad I got jealous over Ava when I met her, because then this wouldn't be happening right now.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! I just want to say that you guys are lucky because I have had a stressful week because I've had piles of assignments and I also have a campaign trip on Friday. I have to be at school at SIX FORTY FIVE and I leave the campaign at FOUR O'CLOCK. Basically, I AM GOING TO BE ON TV. Not like acting though. I am just going to ask a question to the president of Univision. :) Eva Longoria is going to be there and also Jorge Ramos! It'll air on Sunday, so if you watch Univision Noticias, CHECK ME OUT! **

**I also have a little surprise. I GOT A PUPPY! His name is Sam and he's a Labrador puppy – 4 weeks old. Please make sure to bless him into my family! 3**

**Here is the new chapter!**

**Kim P.O.V.**

I woke up at 7 in the morning and saw no Jack next to me. But on the pillow was a note.

"'_Got up early and left so you wouldn't get in trouble. I had a great time last night :) I LOVE YOU_'" I read out loud. I smiled to myself and then a sudden breeze came over me. I shivered. I look under the sheets and see that I am still completely naked. I sigh and then think of what happened yesterday.

_~School~_

I walk into the hallway and see Jack, Ava, and Jerry sitting on the floor against the lockers. Ava is reading a book and the boys are peeking over her shoulder to read too. Ava closes the book and the guys groan. "This stuff is very heavily romantic" she says and they roll their eyes.

"Hey," I interrupt. Jack immediately stands up and kisses me on the cheek. "Hey babe," he whispers in my ear. I smile and give him a peck on the lips, but he grabs my waist and keeps passionately kissing me. We separate when we hear gagging sounds. Of course, it's Jerry and Ava and they're making disgusted faces. Jack and I both chuckle before the bell rings.

Ava stands up with her book and her bag and pulls on my arm. "Come on, we gotta get to History!" she hurries. I try and give Jack a peck but he insists for a longer one because he doesn't pull away. Ava pulls my arm again and yells, "Come on!"

She drags me across the hallway and into History. As we sit I feel her staring at me. I give a confused look and she does too. An hour passes and I run outside the room with Ava, feeling the cool air instead of the hot, putrid air of the classroom.

"So how's it going with you and Jerry?" I ask as we start walking. We both have free period next. "We're staying friends for now," she answers. "I'm so sorry" I say sympathetically. "It's ok. We both think it is better. What about you? When are you and Jack having your first date?"

I smile and answer "We had it last night. It was amazing." "How amazing?" Ava asks with a smile. "It was the most AMAZING night of my life" I say with a happy sigh. I look at my friend and her smile falls.

"Kim, please tell me you didn't" she says hopefully. I blush. "No, of course I didn't!" She looks at me for more reassurance, and I say shamefully, "Fine. We did it."

"OH MY GOD!" Ava yells. I shush her loudly. "SHUT UP!" I whisper-yell. She stares at me with a shocked face. "Okay, well… I don't want to get into the details so I am just going to say this. Whatever happens is all on you. I will be there, but it's all on you. Just promise me you won't ever do it again."

"I swear" I admit truthfully. She then looks me up and down. "What?" I question. "Nothing. It's just hard to look at you the same way. I mean, you're – you lost your _virginity_" she says, whispering 'virginity'.

**Oh, classic Ava here at the end. See you guys next time! I won't update until I get at least 5 – 7 reviews!**

**-Alex :)**


End file.
